fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:MikTDI
dobra moge ci pomóc gadaj w czym problemMrDJ424 18:48, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Musisz dać "edytuj strone" tam na dole dać trwajace serie innych użytkowników i wpisać później zaznaczasz całą nazwe dajesz hiperłącze to ten przycisk na górze 7 od lewej potem nawa będzie czerwona klikasz twożysz nową strone i włala piszesz tam informacje na temat fikcji i koniec banalneMrDJ424 19:02, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) a i muszisz zapisać i dopiero nacisnąć na nazweMrDJ424 19:03, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Juz go dałem i zrobiłem mu zakładkę;] Wielkie dzięki ale tak to on/a się nie nauczy :/MrDJ424 19:04, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wyspa TP i 22 uczestnikówMrDJ424 19:08, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko nauczysz się na początku wszystko idzie źle ale z czasem będzie okMrDJ424 19:09, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) A i jak chcesz sie podpisać tak żeby podpis prowadził do twojego profilu to przycisk na górze 5 od prawejMrDJ424 19:11, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie bo Tokio TP odgrywa dużą role w moich fikcjach PS.Na stronie głównej jest już twoja fikcjaMrDJ424 12:42, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem dla czego masz tą blokade daj mi fikcje a ja ją zamieszcze a jak nie masz pomysłu to na mojim blogu możesz skożystać z ofert Totaldramapl MrDJ424 13:05, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Może być??? Napisz mi jeszcze ucestników to podam hmm, ja sama miałam lekki kłopot z wymyśleniem Potworów bo wszystko co najlepsze jest już zajęte :D ~Risu Wynalazki Totalnej Porażki NIE! Nie zgadzam się! Mamy razem współpracę i bez gadania! Na ciebie zdenerwowałem się tylko raz, ze względu na to, że odcinki powinny być co drugi dzień, a ty nie odpowiadałeś na moje noty, które do ciebie pisałem. Mogłeś po prostu napisać, że dzisiaj nie możesz, tylko jutro itd... ale ty nie odpisywałeś, więc nie dziw się, że się zdenerowałem, bo sam byś na pewno był zły, gdybym ja coś takiego robił... Studia są nasze razem i bez gadania! Ustalimy wszystko razem, na kiedy będą odcinki i tyle! To jest nasza wspólna fikcja i ja nie będę nic zmieniał! Dogadamy się i już! ^_^ Naprawdę! Uwierz, będzie dobrze, ale po prostu jak ja coś do ciebie piszę, to odpisuj, a nie udajesz, że cię nie ma :) Tylko dlatego się zdenerwowałem ;P Będzie dobrze!! Mamy razem współpracę :) Proszę Cię! Imprezowicze Totalnej Porażki Czas Totalnej Porażki Studio Totalnej Porażki Święta Totalnej Porażki jak chcesz więcej propozycji to daj znaćMrDJ424 16:09, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Przyroda Totalnej Porażki Przygody Totalnej Porażki Pojazdy Totalnej Porażki Kryminały Totalnej Porażki Świat Totalnej Porażki Walka Totalnej Porażki Chuligani Totalnej Porażki Technika Totalnej Porażki Ekscytująca Totalna Porażka Andy mówi że masz coś z kompem skoro nie możesz edytować Może rekor tp w każdym odcinku rekor do pobicia raczej nie planuję pisać podsumowań, a jeśli nawet to będą 2 góra 4 także raczej sobie poradzę. miło że chcesz pomóc ~Risu napisz do mnie na gadu-gadu: 10436571, pomyślę w wolnej chwili bo niestety teraz czas mnie goni ~Risu aha, ok. Risu bardzo chętnie powalczy o kase w innych fikcjach, w sumie to już będzie trzecia ^^ ~Risu to pisz narazie tą co wymyśliłeś, ogólny zarys czy coś, masz tyle pomysłów i nic? ~Risu Jesteś w stanie zrobić logo do programu? Pozdrawiam NewMoon. no to np. więzienne żarcie, szukanie zaginionego czegoś, "bójcie sie gościa w czarnej pelerynie" jako przykłady zadań. ale lepiej wyjdzie jak sam coś wymyślisz, bo jednak takie pomysły 'na gotowo' to w sumie wykorzystywanie innych żeby ci wymyślali itd. ~Risu To już zależy od ciebie, dla mnie liczy się logo. Ale najlepiej może czerwony? Bo to chyba mi pierwsze przychodzi na myśl o szpitalu. NewMoon. dobra nazwa, a jak nie jest zajęta to możesz dać: CSI Totalnej Porażki ~Risu a to nie wiem, może niech zostanie tamto London TP ~Risu Możesz sobie wiąść Tokio Totalnej Porażki Siemka :) To ja NewMoon. tylko zablokowali mi konto:/ Mam proźbę. Mółgbyś mi oddać Bajkę Totalnej Porażki. Bardzo proszę :) - STARMIE. raczej nie mam, wymyślisz coś ~Risu Gratuluję zrobienia loga;] Naprawdę dobrze ci to wyszło. nie wiem, a istnieją "zabawy totalnej porażki"? bo to jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl. to by było coś na zasadach gry w zbijaka, klasy (ej, przecież napisałam, naprawde wygodniej by było rozmawiać na gg) ~Risu Ej no! Czemu chcesz zrezygnować? Przecież dopiero zacząłeś. Jeszcze ci przyjdzie do głowy jakiś fajny pomysł;] AndyWorck ma rację, nie zniechęcaj się człowieku, ja zanim się zdecydowałam na samą rejestrację to minęło sporo czasu. Pomysł przyjdzie z czasem ~Risu Dzięki wielkie, logo jest cudne :) Jak będziesz mieć czas to możesz zrobić z różowym do Redakcja Totalnej porażki :) Pozdro od''' NewMoon.' Może pogadamy na gg co? Napisz do mnie 12286096 :) A no spoko. Logo oczywiście się podoba. Co do bajki to się zgadzam oczywiście :D - NewMoon. Dobra ;D - NewMoon. dodałem kilku uczestników! jak chcesz jeszcze jakiś dopisz śmiało :D - newmoon. em logo nie to :p bo fire nie oznacza bajki :p Newmoon. Mam pomysł na odcinek do Bajek TPMrDJ424 08:32, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Tak czytałem Pomysł troche głupi ale to pierwsze co mi przyszło do głosy Lindsay z zapałkami MrDJ424 08:50, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Fajne logo zrobiłeś, ale słowo "fairy" oznacza wróżkę, a nie bajkę;P Pewnie chodziło ci o słowo "fairytale", któe rzeczywiście oznacza bajkę. Ja bym do loga użył raczej słowa "fable". Pozdrawiam. Już;) No fakt, że trochę jest skomplikowana, ale tam wystarczy, że zmienisz sobie dane np. tam, gdzie ja mam Maxa, to wstawisz sobie Lindsay, a tam, gdzie masz wypisane te wszystkie zwycięstwa, eliminacje, to wstawiasz swój skrót np. WIN, OUT, itd. i tylko kolor zmieniasz;] To ona jest jeszcze prostsza;P Zmieniasz tylko dane, czyli swoich uczestników, drużyny i kolory w tabelce (podpowiem, ze to te kody np.363636), a pełna lista tych kolorów razem z ich kodami jest tutaj. Zrobię;] Ale raczej po południu, bo niedługo wychodzę, a teraz jestem trochę zajęty, ale obiecuję, że jak wrócę, to zrobię, a ty mi podaj tylko kolory, jakie chcesz. Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę ;). Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Wiosny TP zielony lub żółty oraz do Rozrywki TP jakiś wiśniowy czy coś w tym stylu? Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny - Justtin Dziękuję za logo Wiosny TP ;) - Justtin Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję ;) - Justtin i tak nie będe umiała go wstawić, ale jeśli chcesz to ty mógłbyś mi wstawić po zrobieniu, najlepiej czarno-biało-niebieska kolorystyka, najlepiej zrób dwie wersje, z polskim i angielskim napisem. cieszę się ze odcinek się podoba ~Risu Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę, jeśli nie sprawi ci kłopotu. Możesz zrobić logo do Aftermahtu mojej 2 serii Totalnej Porażki? - Justtin A ja wcześniej nie mogłem edytowac twojej dyskusji. Dopiero teraz mogłem! Pewnie jakieś drobne problemy techniczne! Log jest cacy! ;) - Justtin możesz zrobić w liczbie mnogiej? "total drama monsterS" no i dla polskiej wersji "potwory totalnej porażki"? ~Risu Zrobione. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba;] ano możesz zrobić, poproszę ^^ ~Astrid129 '''No cóż, prosiłeś mnie o "recenzję" xD Po pierwsze, ukradłeś mój pomysł, bo ja miałem zrobić Baśnie Totalnej Porażki, ale mnie uprzedziłeś Arghh.... Ale spox, wybaczam ci ;D Teraz BTP: Fajne logo, widać, że sam robiłeś, bo chcesz pomagać innym ;D (PS. Ja nie potrzebuję, ja umiem i też robię ;>) Tabele dwie, też ciekawie zrobione. Ogólnie stronka wprowadzająca nie zbyt długa ale jak na twoją pierwszą fikcję to idealna ^_^ Drużyny: Wieśniacy fajni, nazwy ok, ale tych Rycerzy mogłeś inaczej nazwać, bo są już w ZTP (w sensie Rycerze) Pierwsze odcinek: Nazwa - spoko. Treść - bardzo mi się podobała. Pomysł - Super! Podsumowując widzę, że masz wiele pomysłów, co można wywnioskować z nazw następnych odcinków (Courtney na ziarnku grochu, Lindsay z zapałkami itd) Fajne, fajne! Ale też trochę zdradzasz, że Lindsay dojdzie na pewno do tego odcinka, nie? Chyba, że wróci lub będzie tylko na jeden odcinek. Fajnie, że odpadła Sadie, bo nie przepadam za nią. Liczę na finałową trójkę:' #'Cody' #'Justin' #'Lindsay' A jak będzie inaczej, to też nie będę zły ;D OGÓLNA OCENA: 8.5/10, bo jeszcze się coś może zdarzyć, a to pierwsza fikcja i odcinek. Na pewno zajdziesz daleko w "świecie fikcji". Może tak daleko jak ja xDD Mogę powiedzieć jedno - na pewno będę czytał twoją fikcję! Liczę na rewanżyk! ;D Pzdr! Nie wiem może być a co sądzisz o I Love Money i In The Sea qw21qwer Dziękuję za logo, ale zamek po angielsku to "castle", a Ty napisałeś "castel" :P No cóż, postaram się poprawić sama. Dzięki jeszcze raz, bo poza tym jest super:) ~Astrid129 Na razie jeszcze nie myślę o The Shopping Time wiem tylko że będzie w niej 30 osób :) qw21qwer Może być ja mam właśnie taki pomysł (z tym centrum i konkurencjami) ale na razie pracuje nad In The Sea ale dzięki za pomoc :) qw21qwer Ale wiesz The Shoping Time jest taką moją kontynuacją I Love Money a sobie obiecałem że to będę tylko ja robił ale jeśli masz jakieś pomysły to jestem na nie otwarte :D qw21qwer Ty też jesteś podły ^^ Hura ! :) Ja też jestem. To pomysł hmm Ogród Totalnej Porażki?? :D qw21qwer Mhahaha dobra to zgadzasz się qw21qwer Ale co z TST jaki artykuł qw21qwer Dobra aż tacy podli nie będziemy kto pierwszy ten lepszy xD mi zostało tylko 15 odcinków a uczestnicy będą po finale In The Sea qw21qwer Co ty będziemy pierwsi :P ale nie mogę zrobić odcinku nowej serii przed skończeniem starej spokojnie zdąże xDD qw21qwer Dobra jeżeli chcesz qw21qwer Przepraszam, ale musiałam ciut przerobić, bo cegły były za ciemne i napisu "drama castle" nie było widać, a jak rozjaśniałam, to się jakieś blade wszystko robiło. ._.' Jak mi rozjaśnisz tak, żeby jednak było widać napisy, to biorę. ^^ ~Astrid129 Siostra powiedziała mi jak zrobić, żeby było jaśniejsze, no. To zaraz wstawię. Hah, będę miała logo z cegłami! Nikt mnie nie przebije!:D ~Astrid129 nie wiem, artysta? ~Risu Ono jest super dzięki! Wielkie a to co zrobimy ten nasz Ogród TP? qw21qwer Napiszę jak wróce do domu bo jestem na informatyce :D qw21qwer każdy pomysł jest dobry jeśli o mnie chodzi, haha. 4 odcinek już zaczęty, pewnie będzie na weekend już skończony ~Risu jak już wybierać to druga wersja lepiej się zapowiada, hehe ~Risu Właściwie pomysł na Sklep TP i na zadania miałem jeszcze zanim się tu zajerestrowałeś więc te pomysły nie są wcale twojeMrDJ424 15:24, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, pomogę ci wybrać, ale najpierw się zastanów, czy nie będzie to zbyt podobne do mojego Życia Totalnej Porażki;P Podoba mi się ten pomysł z gwiazdami, a jeśli szukasz synonimu do słowa "gwiazda", to może być "celebryta";] Pewnie złota gwiazdka;] (o ile w żadnej fikcji nie ma). A jaką dasz w końcu nazwę? Ja bym był za Gwiazdami Totalnej Porażki;] Nie mam The Sims 3;P To napiszesz pierwszy odcinek Ogrodu TP a ja napisze drugi?? qw21qwer Nie nie zmieniałem to co napiszesz? qw21qwer Kogo chcesz hehe i będzie o tym że przyjeżdzają a reszte zostawiam twojej kreatywności ;] qw21qwer Ok qw21qwer Po co mam robić logo? Widziałem, że już zrobiłeś ładne;] Wykazałbys się inwencją twórczą, tworząc nową postać;] A to zależy, którą z moich chciałeś?;> Bo niektórych wolałbym nie dawać. No to lepiej wymyśl własną postać;P Ale Matt i Katerine są postaciami Justtina;P Słuchaj, jak my takie długie dyskusje prowadzimy, to może podaj mi gg? Świetny! I co napisze jutro odcinek qw21qwer Nie no nie obraź się, ale jednak nie. Yyyy... okej, ale mógłbyś mi pomóc wymyślić inną rzecz ??? ;D PS Wiem, że dawno nie było odcinka LTP, ale cóż... nie miałem czasu, a szanowny wspólnik nie za bardzo się stara, a ja nie mam pomysłu co do tego odcinka xD (Jak chcesz, pozwalam ci go zrobić ;D) Ale za to będą 2 odc. w weekend OK bardzo chętnie!!! ;D A... zrobisz odcinek 10 LTP??? :DD Jak chcesz oczywiście... Chyba wezmę paragon :) PS Jak chcesz wpisać swój podpis to naciśnij na górze taki przycisk z napisem SIGNATURE (w dziale INSERT) Możliwe ;D Ale co mam zrobić? Jest 9 dziewczyn. Będą powracać i dochodzić najwyżej... Nie , ale mi się nie chce ich robić... jest dobrze, tyle wystarczy ;P Dobranoc! ;D Sorki...Ale ja cię nie rozumiem...,,Jak zrobić by podpis przenosił do opisu mnie"?? Wytłumacz mi bo ja mało kumata jestem ;D Nie, dzięki...Nie chce loga. -Foxy-Girl Wolałbym nie. Poproś kogoś innego. Czyli jesteś moim pomocnikiem w STP??? Najmocniej przepraszam ale nie mogę ;( napiszę jutro rano dzisiaj mam cały dzień spartaczony ;( qw21qwer Hah, jeszcze wszystko "wyjdzie w praniu". Miałam nawałnicę pomysłów, więc się trochę pokręciło, ale chyba uda mi się to jakoś doprowadzić do tego, dlaczego Geoff nie "chiiikał". Póki co, powiedzmy tak: Izzy i Bridgette mają naprawdę słabe główki. ;D ~Astrid129 Dzięki. O nowe postacie możesz się zapytać, żeby od nich "pożyczyć" albo: Justtina albo Admina Heh - zrymowałem xD Możesz też wziąć moje ;D Ale ty nie masz prawa lubić tej fikcji! Ona nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła!!! Możesz brać moje osoby jeśli chcesz. Pozwalam na wszystkie. Tylko nie pozwalam ich sobie potem przywłaszczać ;) - Jak masz hiperłącze to wpisujesz Użytkownik:MikTDI a tam gdzie masz link text to wpisujesz poprostu MikTDIMrDJ424 09:07, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Nmzc. ;) Jeśli chodzi o ilość uczestników, to jeśli robisz podsumowania i jeszcze ktoś dołączy to te 14 osób powinno starczyć. Jak bez podsumowań, a jeszcze ktoś dołączy, to tak z max 18-20. W sumie też zależy ile odcinków. A postaci bierz jakie chcesz. Mogę też jakąś dorysować. -.^ ~Astrid129 Chyba dałoby się zrobić, choć ciężko znaleźć dość duże tło. Ostatecznie jakieś sama postaram się zrobić. Mógłby się nazywać Brandon. :D Jak dobrze pójdzie, to może być gotowy dzisiaj, ew. jutro. ~Astrid129 Odblokuję cię, jak przestaniesz dawać w dyskusji propozycji na FM. Kandydatów na Fikcję Miesiąca będę wybierał z Justtinem. Ok, czekam na gale. Chciałem dobrzeMikTDI 14:26, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz możesz wziąść jakąś posatć odemnieMrDJ424 14:37, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie mówię, że mi się nie podobały. Dam 2 loga na stornie Rozrywki ;) - Justtin Wstaw - Justtin Jak chcesz to ci tam wszystko upożądkuje na twojim profilu PS>Chcesz te moje postacie czy nie??MrDJ424 14:58, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) tak jaMrDJ424 15:00, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Podoba sie nowy wystruj???MrDJ424 15:08, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ale ja już ze cztery godziny temu zaproponowałem rozejm, ale nie odpisałeś;P Nmzc.-.^ Podziękujesz jak już stworzę tę postać. :P ~Astrid129 To masz odpowiedzi: 1) Nie, nie obraziłem się; 2) Jasne, tylko zmień kolorki;> Mogę ci pomóc zrobić podpis. Ty tylko wybierz kolor, czcionkę i inne tam bajery, a ja to zrobię. Justtin mi zrobił :D - bardziej pochylić się już nie da, a wstawiasz to tak: Już jest maksymalnie pogrubione i pochylone! A to nie wiem. Nikt, kto wcześniej był zablokowany, nie miał tego problemu. Przypominam, że podpisujesz się szablonem, czyli: Bo nie może być spacji przed szablonem;P Popatrz: Ten pierwszy jest dobry;P BEZ SPACJI!!! yyy ja właśnie napisałem xD Jestem nim i może A może bez podwójnych eliminacji bo szybko będzie koniec xD Przepraszam, ale marker się wypisał ;P. Zrobiłam przeróbkę prototypu Ezekiela, ale jak coś, to mogę jeszcze narysować(ale to jutro, bo marker muszę kupić). Dzisiaj naprawdę jestem zajęty. Przypomnij mi jutro. No dobra, jutro coś narysuję. A tego kolesia wykorzystam u siebie. :P ... Tylko powiedz mi jeszcze, czemu uważasz, że postać Risu została stworzona po części przez Ciebie? ~Astrid129 Zachowanie w Twojej serii nijak odnosi się do całokształtu postaci. My z RiSu wszystko wymyśliłyśmy: wygląd, historię... w sumie zachowuje się bardzo podobnie we wszystkich trzech seriach, w jakich występuje, więc zachowanie też nasze. ~Astrid129 Astriduśka spokój, pozwoliłam mu wziąść Risu do serii to się teraz nie kłócić. Jakby nie było w 70% Risu jest moją postacią bo to w końcu moje internetowe alter ego i to chyba ja mam tu decydujący głos. MikTDI, mi nie przeszkadza że wpisałeś się do twórców Risu, ale pamiętaj że niestety ty narazie tylko umieściłeś ją w swojej fikcji więc raczej postać nie została po części przez ciebie. Nie musisz sobie tworzyć nowej siostry Izzy bo dopiero wtedy się zrobi bałagan. Podajcie sobie łapki na zgodę, a niech Risu żyje sobie swoim szalonym życiem ~RiSu Dobra w Czwartek będzie leciał ;D Bardzo Proszę o oddanie głosu na Film Totalnej Porażki Skoro nie zamierzasz się kłócić, to czemu jesteś taki opryskliwy? Nie ważne. I tak bym Ci tego dziś nie narysowała, mam szlaban na komputer. Wyjątkowo się na chwilę siostrze włamałam.:d ~Astrid129 Ale co z Gwen i Beth? Cieszysz się, czy jesteś zły, że wygrały? Nie umiem...AndyWorcka się pytaj, takich rzeczy się jeszcze nie nauczyłam Pierwszy człon twojego podpisu jest zgniłozielony wedle twojego życzenia. Zaufaj mi, nie jest czarny;P To zrób Lori, Anthony'ego i Wayne'a;P Myślę, że na pewno dałabym swoich ulubionych i swoich nowych plus jeszcze dała jedną osobę zrobioną też przezemnie....Nie wiem, jak zrobie 4 serie wtedy się nad tym zastanowie Imiona? Hm... Wpisz w googlach "names" i np. girl i coś tam wyskoczy.:P Póki co moje pomysły zachowam do Przygód TP. ~Astrid129 "Ten użytkownik '''tworzy' ostacie w stylu Total Drama do swoich serii. Jest chętny do udziału tychże postaci gdzie indziej. '' Risu ( GTS Podsumowanie )" Ekhem... Chyba coś Ci powiedziałam. To, że Risu występuje w Twojej serii, nie znaczy, że JEST Twoja. Nie masz prawa jej nikomu zapożyczać, gdyż tą postać stworzyłyśmy ja i RiSu. ...Poza tym, czy to Ty nagle tak sabotujesz moje serie dając wszędzie najgorsze głosy? Rozumiem, że w jednej czy dwóch kwestiach może się komuś coś nie podobać, ale we wszystkich? Tak w ogóle, jeszcze całkiem niedawno, w mojej sondzie było 6 głosów na "Uwielbiam twoje sondy, bla bla bla...". Teraz nagle się zrobiło 5 głosów + doszedł jeden na to, że głównie przez to "tajemniczy ktoś" nie lubi moich serii. No a głosu nie można skasować, tylko zmienić... Nie mówię od razu, że to Ty, ale czy nie uważasz, że to jest co najmniej dziwne?... Serię na pewno sabotuje ktoś, z kim się "pokłóciłam". ~Astrid129 Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja przywiązuje ogromną wagę do plagiatów i sabotaży. Skoro mówisz, że nie sabotujesz to ok.:P Przepraszam. Jednakowoż zdenerwowałeś mnie z tą Risu, bo w końcu ileż można?... Nie wiem czy Cię lubić czy nie, bo nie znam Cię za dobrze. Staram się być miła, ale robię się zła, gdy ktoś nagle przywłaszcza sobie coś mojego... -.* ~Astrid129 W pełni!:d No dobra, przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak Cię osądząć. Wybaczysz?^^ ~Astrid129 A to ma być długa seria czy krótka? - Czyli 20/21 z 3 podsumowaniami? To ja bym wziął 17 lub 18. ;p - Jak tyle podsumowań, to bym wziął 17. ;3 Ogłoszenie - czyli tą ramkę na dole po prawej? - Prowadzący podsumowań...jeden albo dwaj chyba wystarczą. Kod do zrobienia ramki: TEKST JAKI CHCESZ W RAMCE - Dobrze robiłeś sondę, tylko nie może być przerw między odpowiedziami;P Ja osobiście wolę Bridgette. Czyli co mam zrobić? Bo już się pogubiłem... Przepraszam, ale co ma wół do karety? Poza tym skąd wiesz, że go plagiatuję? Że nie spytałam się go o zgodę, czy coś? Dzieciak.^^ I po co ja się staram być miła? Po to, żebyś mi zawracał głowę tym, że wzięłam od kogoś wzór na podpis? Spytaj się Andy'ego o te Twoje podejrzenia. Ciekawe, co on o tym myśli... Dzieciak odnosi się do Twojego zachowania, bo co jak co, ale obrażasz się co chwila jak 5-latek. -.- Starałam się być dla Ciebie miła prawie cały czas, ale już nie będę udowadniać, bo to po prostu byłoby głupie. Oskarżam Cię, bo mam podstawy. ...Tylko mnie nie wpisz teraz do wrogów.^^ No więc właśnie mówię.^^ Jednakowoż mylisz się w jednej kwestii: nasza rozmowa nie prowadzi do "nikąt", a do niką'd'. Koniec tej dyskusji, bye-nii, baka-baka onee-chan. Tak, "elokwentne gadanie" to moja specjalność ~nipaah! Poza tym widzę, że poprawiłeś tę literówkę, heh. I niezły z Ciebie hipokryta, mój drogi: "Jesteś śmieszna nasza rozmowa prowadzi do nikąt. Zauważ, że ja Cie nie wyzywam jak ty". ^^ Skąd wiesz, że RiSu nic do Ciebie nie ma? :D:D Kurde, nie zauważyłam nigdzie tego, poza tym nie napisała bezpośrednio do mnie. -.< Na gg jakoś inaczej śpiewała. Hihi, cóż, dostanie pałką przez łeb i już jej się polepszy! Dobra, trudno. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wrednym hipokrytą. ...o ile wiesz, co to znaczy, onee-chan vel baka-baka. Chyba Cię ochrzczę tym pseudonimem, bo tak ładnie pasuje!^^ Cóż, pogadamy jeszcze jutro, bo muszę iść. Bye-nii *Tak, gg a dyskusja to normalnie dwa różne światy! W gg idziesz "na spontan", a tu się możesz z dziesięć razy zastanowić zanim coś wyślesz. Pseudonimy lubię wymyślać, zwłaszcza, gdy są trafne. ...choć mimo wszystko chyba lepiej dla mnie, żebyś nie wiedział co "baka-baka" oznacza... ^^" W ogóle lubię wymyślać różne rzeczy. I obmyślać... tylko do teraz nie umim rozgryźć zagadki Beatrice z ostatniego odcinka Umineko no naku koro ni, gr... a właśnie, czemuż to nie pogadasz ze mną na gg? - wiadomość pierwsza; *Zobacz dedykejszon w moim profilu, onee-chan.;3 - po namyśle. *Byłeś na fikcji i nie odpisałeś, czyli, że moje totalnie bezsensowne przeprosiny Cię nie obchodzą. Nie to nie, ja się nie będę narzucać. Trudno. Tylko potem nie gadaj, że jestem niemiła! -.- Dobra, ja też przyjmuję. I fajnie. W końcu nie jestem ta zła! (mam nadzieję) ^.- Jak uważasz :P może być tak jak ty uważasz :) Dzięki. To się właśnie nazywa życzliwość, oby tak dalej!:d Jak już zaczniesz te swoje Gwiazdy TP to możesz dać cynk. To zależy ile planujesz odcinków i ilu będzie zawodników. Mimo wszystko, podsumowania są całkiem zabawne. Ja jestem za. Polly, Sally, Annabeth, Amelia, Wendy, Fenith, Joyce? Oczywiście, że tak OK: Owen, Harold, Geoff, DJ i Trent. Jak zrobić taką tabelę? Nie mam pojęcia, może zacznę w święta^^ Hmm ten tekst w ramce skopiuj i wklej u siebie a mały tekst na Informatyce zrobiłem Jeżeli chcesz to mogę Justtin mi go zrobił(nie wiem w jakim programie) Ogólnie spoko, tylko Lindsay jest trochę za mądra, wie co robić i w ogóle. :P A o podpis, to chodzi o ten tutaj? > Podpis zrobiłam normalnie, na fikcji, tylko skopiowałam szablon Andy'ego, hihihi. A te loga to mogę zrobić.^^ Chyba Justina. Loga będą jutro gotowe.^^ Aaaa, faktycznie.:D Tylko w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o piłce nożnej, no cóż... jutro się postaram zrobić, ale będę w domku koło wieczora, więc nie jestem pewna jak to będzie. Nie od Ciebie tylko z Planu, tam też były makiety.:P Podsumowania będą tak jak w Planie, czyli co 6 odcinków. Chyba, że akurat będzie mi pasowało inaczej... jakoś to będzie.^^ Ok podaj mi tylko swoje gg żebym był z tobą w kontakciePan424 15:35, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) DobraPan424 15:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Akurat właśnie skończyłam czytać. Dzięki.^^ Póki co nie mam czasu na gazetkę. Muszę skończyć ten odcinek specjalny do zamku, no a mam tak dłuuugi pomysł, że się chyba nie wyrobię do 05.04.:P Heya, mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Mody Totalnej Porażki? Preferuję jakieś odcienie brązowe czy coś w tym stylu? Jasne. Tylko tak właściwie to niezbyt bym wiedziała od czego zacząć... a mógłbyś Ty zrobić ogólny zarys i przedstawić go mi? Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna.:) Dziękuję bardzo ;) I nawzajem.:) Tylko nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem... nasze studio to będzie "Toon", a stacja "I Like Cartoons"?^^" Hejka.Jestem nowy więc mało doświadczony.Mam taką prośbę zrobił by mi ktoś logo do Vancouver Totalnej Porażki.Szczerze nie mam pomysłów.Mogą to być takie zimowe kolory.Był bym bardzo wdzięczny.Marcin0837 Robisz bardzo fajne odcinki i cieszę się, że będziemy razem pisać Sklep Totalnej Porażki ;) Jak zrobić tak jakby "klik"? - Fikcja. Loga zaraz zrobię, bo kompletnie zapomniałam, wybacz.^^" A do przyjaciół za chwileczkę dodam! kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak przedstawić tych bramkarzy^^". No a gwiazdki to chyba dobrze są.:P Jesteś zbyt marudny, Mik. Wg mnie tamto było dużo lepsze i bardziej pomysłowe ;) Co ma być okrągłe? Ale tam w Makiecie TP nad tabelą z odcinkami, czy gdzie? Nie to się stało po odcinku tak jakby oto mi chodzi i teraz przez 1 odcinjek będzie tajemnie pomagała drużynie No ok będzie pomagała ale jeszcze muszę iść do kościoła więc napiszę do końca jak przyjdę Jutro ci zrobię. Edytuj tylko swoja zakładkę na głównej, bo inaczej cała główna się jebie!!! Nie wiem, zobaczymy jak mi pójdzie z fikcjami, bo w takim tempie Finał TP będzie dopiero za pół roku. Możliwe, że go wgl nie będzie, więc póki co nic nie obiecuję.:d Tak, właśnie skończyłam. Genialne! Sam wymyśliłeś tę całą historię? Może zrobić jakieś logo naszego studia? Nie, nie, nie, Higurashi zostawmy już 07th Expasion, bo my to popsujemy.:P A tak w ogóle, to może wymyślimy sobie jakieś imiona i nazwiska, żeby tak dziko nie wyglądało?(sugestia Andiego)^^ Hej. Zrobisz pierwszy odcinek Sklepu??? :DD No nie wiem, ale chyba lepiej by brzmiało od nicków, np. Mikey Rowling i Astrid Twilight... Logo już zrobione.^^ Dzięki. Z kreskówek to raczej nic, ew. Wymienników na Disney Channel.:D A seriale to: Na Wspólnej, trochę Majka, Hannah Montana, Nie ma to jak Hotel (i Statek), Słoneczna Sonny... No takie głównie z Disney Channel. Ok. Dla mnie bomba.:] Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Odkryliśmy z Justtinem, w czym jest problem. Jeśli chcesz edytować stronę główną, to TYLKO w trybie wikikodu. NIE WOLNO EDYTOWAĆ W TRYBIE WIZUALNYM. Jak masz włączony ten nieszczęsny edytor wizualny, to na górze po prawej powinien być przycisk "źródło dokumentu". Klikasz na niego. Przełączy ci się na tryb wikikodu i wtedy edytujesz tylko swoja sekcję. Nic więcej ci się nie zmieni. To jedyny sposób, jeśli chcesz móc edytować główną. To już nie wiem... Chyba musisz mi pisać, co mam na głównej umieścić pod twoją zakładką, bo inaczej za każdym razem będę musiał cofać i i tak sam pisać;> Pisz mi na dyskusji, co ma być na głównej, ok? No a teraz spróbuj edytować główną. Daj mi swoje GG i....... zacznij pierwszy odcinek Sklepu, dobrze??? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale stworzenia fanklubu własnych fikcji jest trochę... ;P Chyba rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi;] Ani trochę! Zresztą wystarczy, że przyjdę, bo już wiem do jakiej szkoły się dostałam, więc to tylko fromalność.:P I jak Ci poszedł test?:) Chyba mieliśmy ten sam, tak mi się wydaje...^^" Miałeś tam wierszyk o łyżwiarce? A moją kuzynkę, bo nie mogłam nikogo innego wykombinować.^^" A ten rower to kosztował 640zł w gotówce? Raczej nieźle. A tobie? Co najmniej 36.:D A Ty? Z testu 6-klasisty? No, bardzo, hihi. Nie, raczej, nie. Ale karta odpowiedzi była fajnie umiejscowiona :D Chociaż te nalepki były do luftu, ponieważ połowa ludzi to testy sobie podarła, w tym ja.:P Tabelę postaram się zrobić na jutro/na sobotę. Thilera TDWT nie oglądałam, ale trailer i special to tak. To drugie to nawet dwa razy. <3 Mik, jak narazie nie mam czasu aktualizować Twojej tabelki, ani zastanawiać się, czy wgl ma jakiś sens. Zobacz sobie na właściwej wikipedii jak to się robi, bo ja już nie wyrabiam normalnie. Aha, miło byłoby przeczytać "dzięki", bo robienie samej tabelki raczej jest pracochłonne. -.-' Będziesz pisał bajki TP? Zrób 1 odcinek Sklepu TP!!! Tak, tylko później, bo teraz nie mogę. Ale jeszcze dziś się postaram.^^ Jak będzie więcej odcinków Dzielnicy, to może też się zapiszę. Póki co, nie ryzykuję.^^ Napiszesz odcinek Ogrodu TP? Dzięki bo wogóle nie mam pomysłów na podsumowanie xD A zrobić ci Lewisa? Ok zaraz ci dam Lewisa Ok zrobiłem Lewisa masz go już na stronie Zrobione, dzięki nawzajem i nazwy lepsze od tych poprzednich, bo bardziej totalno-porażkowe, hihihi. Nie, dzięki. Może jak zacznę się szykować do Sztuki TP, ale póki co, to nawet jeszcze Misja jest nie skończona.:P No jasne zrób mi . Bardzo cie prosze AndyWorck nie chce mi zrobić a ty zrobisz powiedz mi kiedy będzie gotowe ok?? - Adi00055 OK - Adi00055 Uczę się francuskiego i mam z niego szóstkę, więc chyba wiem;P LeShawna,Courtney i DJ nie wytępują w sklepie Jak go napiszę to będzie, nie? To nie jest tak że nie chcę, ale nie będe pisać na siłę wtedy kiedy akurat nie mam weny ~RiSu A autor tej postaci wie, że ją wziąłeś? - Bo inni to chamy i tyle. Ja go znam :P Wiem, że piszesz, że nie twoja, ale wypadałoby spytać się twórcy tej postaci czy możesz ją wziąć do swojej fikcji xd - Dzisiaj wieczorem bądź jutro. MIK! CO Z TYM ODCINKIEM!~??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??! Pączki, Cosie... eee.... generalnie brak mi pomysłów. Dobra, sondy mogę zmienić, ale drużyna Fanklub Chrisa, to nie jest taka sama jak w TDWT, więc jej chyba nie muszę zmieniać. Jeśli chodzi o loga to dam ci takie jak mam zrobione, jak będziesz chciał to sobie zmienisz. A dlaczego pytałeś się jak zrobić logo, skoro umiesz? Np. Vancouver Totalnej Porażki Odcinek mi się bardzo podoba. Ale uwierz mi, że to głupio wygląda, bo ONA miała to pierwsza...... Dobra, przepraszam z tymi ankietami. Niech będzie, że to już temat zamknięty, bo już je zmieniłem, ok? Na kiedy mają być loga? Nie mam zdania. Twoja fikcja, Twoje drużyny. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł ;) Im więcej akcji w serii tym lepiej xD Dobre masz pomysły ;) No dzięki, dzięki. Jak będę potrzebował pomocy to się zgłoszę. A i chyba nie zauważyłeś ale powróciłem na blogu. Tylko jest on pod inną nazwą. Wchodź i komentuj ;) TheObozowicz Mi się twoje pomysły(te co pisałeś u Justtina) nie podobają. Prawników, palmtopa i jakieś tam swoje ale co do zasad ściągnąłeś od Courtney ;P A ja wolałbym coś nowego xD - Na kiedy maja być loga??? To w takim razie będą jutro już na 100%! Ciężko mi to jest powiedzieć, ale jest dobrze. - Dzisiaj loga miały być na 100%, więc są. Trochę mi nie wyszły, no cóż, ale są. Napisz proszę, czy Ci się podobają: 280px|thumb|left|Logo Dzielnicy w kolorach, których zamawiałeś 280px|thumb|left|Logo Dzielnicy w kolorach wybranych przeze mnie I jak? Nmzc. ^^ Postaram się:) Hejka Mik! Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? xD Mam pytanko czy jakaś moja postać może być w twoim sezonie Studia Totalnej Porażki? Nie wiem chyba teraz najciekawsze postacie to Venus i Neve? I nie występują w żadnej fikcji na razie ^^ O jejku! Skoro uważasz, że jedna premiera dziennie wystarczy to zmień swoją! Ja swojej zmieniać nie będę! |:< Podaj mi proszę, te trzy rzeczy, które skopiowałem. Dwie ankiety U-SU-NĄ-ŁEM!!!!!!!! Datę premiery nie ściągnąłem, tylko sobie wszystko rozplanowałem i tak mi wyszło!!! Ale proszę, jak Cię to tak boli, to zmienię datę!! Chyba rozumiem xD. Proponuję, żebyśmy się juz nie kłócili. I jeszcze mam takie dwa pytania: czy mam w końcu przekładać datę premiery? i czy mógłbym też mieć galerię w swojej fikcji? (pytam się, ponieważ znowu bym od Ciebie ściągnął oraz dlatego, bo masz też na tej stronie Studiów napisane) Oczywiście, że się nie gniewam. Tylko jeszcze musiałbym coś wymyślić... Jeszcze chciałbym Cię prosić o drobną przysługę: czy mógłbyś mi narysować jedną postać? Oh my gosh, Mik! A na mnie to gadasz. Johnny splagiatował datę premiery i ankiety? Bo zaraz padnę. A galeria? Hm... ja też będę miała galerię. Nie odpatrzyłam jej z pewnością od Ciebie. Sondę(o galerii) chyba wcześniej zrobiłam. Może to Ty ode mnie ściągasz? -.- (jak coś, to tak nie myślę, to tylko IRONIA) Na Twoim miejscu, Johnny, ja bym się może nie wkurzyła, ale z pewnością lekko zirytowała. Tak tylko mówię... Galerii NIE ŚCIĄGNĘŁAM, a jeśli nawet bym to zrobiła, to co Tobie do tego? Przecież to nie plagiat. Obrazki własne będę wstawiać, a nie Twoje, nie? *bulwers* Kurde, raz się powiedziało, że ściąga, to teraz sam wszędzie widzi plagiaty -.- . O goood. Dobra, nie ważne, temat zamknięty. Ja tylko "tak mówiłam". Patrzałem tam, co pisałeś w dyskusji Astrid i moim zdaniem ona miała szybciej tą ankietę o galerii :\\. Nie żebym Astrid "bardziej lubił" (nie mówię też, że Ciebie bardziej lubię), ale tak było. Teraz, to przegiąłeś. -.-" Powiedzmy szczerze: irytujesz mnie swoim zachowaniem i raczej Cię nie lubię. Ale Boże, nie nastawiam przeciwko Tobie ludzi! Po prostu, hm, byłam oburzona Twoją postawą, o. Jak będzie mi się chciało, to zrobię te loga, ale jak narazie nie mam czasu. PS: Że nie wspomnę o tym, jak nagle zacząłeś robić streszczenia odcinków niedługo po tym, jak swoje umieściłam w Zamku. Ale sprawa zamknięta - odechciało Ci się swoje wypisywać. Poza tym i tak nie brałam tego za plagiat. Ot co. PS2: A skąd wytrzasnąłeś biografie postaci, hm...? PS3: No więc najpierw patrz na siebie, a potem osądzaj innych. Kurczę! To przeze mnie ta kłótnia? A jeśli chodzi o tą postać, to czy mógłbyś narysować mi 3 postacie? Byłbym wdzięczny. Szczerze? Jesteście.... głupi!!! Najpierw tacy przyjaciele, a teraz już śmiertelni wrogowie. Nie wiem, kto zawinił, ale z mojego punktu widzenia, jest to wina Mika. Popieram Astrid, gdyż obserwuję tą kłótnię już od dłuższego czasu. Nie chce cię obrażać, Mik, ale wg mnie to Astrid jest "spowinowacona" :P Jacooob, lepiej już milcz, bo Sonny Cię rzuci.:P A Ty Mik to mi teraz dedykację splagiatowałeś. :D (oczywiście domyślasz się, że to żart) Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale miej się na baczności, bo mnie to łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. No, a teraz koniec dyskusji. Co do log... Chciałam ściągnąć najnowszą wersję photoshopa i przy instalowaniu coś się walnęło tak, że nawet tego starego nie idzie otworzyć. Loga będą jutro lub, jeśli matka mnie nie wypędzi, za jakąś godzinę, może pół. No dobra, udało się. thumb|leftthumb Możesz mi narysować Destiny, jak chcesz. Wygląd ten sam, tylko tak po Twojemu żeby było. Tak, najpierw są zajęcia z wychowawcą, a potem o 15:00 zakończenie.:D:D:D Eee... no na podstawie tego, co jest w jej profilu. Taki sam wygląd, tylko narysuj jakoś po swojemu. Mik, może uznasz że się czepiam, ale jak już dodajesz kogoś do tzw. przyjaciół, miej na uwadze jak poprawnie napisać nick ~RiSu To wygląda jak skapciała ryba, a nie jak Destiny. ._. Destiny może i do najszczuplejszych nie należy, ale gruba zdecydowanie nie jest, a wzrostem dorównuje Izzy. Nie mówię, że rysunek mi się nie podoba - bo jest super - ale po prostu to nie Destisia. Hejka! Pewnie się nie zgodzisz... ale jeśli czytasz moją fikcję to zapewne wiesz, że czasami daję tam jakieś obrazki... chciałbym to dawać teraz w formie galerii... ale wtedy pewnie byś mnie oskarżał o plagiat z nią czy coś... więc się ciebie pytam o zgodę... pewnie się nie zgodzisz... xd - Chciałbym Cię prosić o przysługę... Czy mógłbyś narysować dla mnie 4 postacie? Sorry. Pisałem do ciebie, kiedy komputer mi się zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem. Jak pisałem - Gary mi się bardzo podoba, a Nelly jest raczej taka 'a'la Beth', a ona jest no... ładniejsza xD Jakbyś mógł zmienić Nelly na bez okularów i trochę nie taką "Bethową" xD W sumie na razie ich nie potrzebuję, bo te postacie to jednak pójdą do Wędrówki TP. Ale potrzebuję i tak 5 postaci.. nie chciałbym Ci zawracać głowy, ale jakbyś mógł, bo te postacie będą występować w podsumowaniach. Oczywiście nie musisz się spieszyć. A te postacie to: Clara, Christian, Bella, Tom i Taylor. Zaraz opiszę ich wygląd. Dobra. Bella - długie blond włosy, najlepiej przerobiona Lindsay. I żeby miała spódniczkę, dalszą część ubrań sam wybierz. Clara - krótkie brązowe włosy, twarz taka groźna, spodnie najlepiej jeansy, buty na lekkich obcasach, jak się nie uda to zwykłe adidasy. Bluzka taka obcisła z długimi rękawami. Christian - ma być kujonem, więc najlepiej przerobiony wygląd Noaha. Jest siostrzeńcem Chrisa, więc powinien być troszkę do niego podobny. Taylor i Toma opiszę Ci później, bo jeszcze nie mam pomysłu. PS. Jesteś na mnie zły czy coś takiego? Przypominam ci, że dziś zaczyna się 3 odcinek Kolonii Totalnej Porażki. Jak się umawialiśmy ty w tym odcinku dochodzisz jako Marcus. Dochodzisz na początku odcinka, więc jakby co to obserwuj jak będę ciebie zapowiadał. Hejka mam prośbe zrobisz mi postać Leona? Jak na razie świetnie. Dzisiaj mielismy pójść nad jezioro, ale się pogoda popsuła :( A jutro wyjeżdżam na kolonie do 18 lipca. A jak Tobie mijają wakacje? ;) Mickeyyyy, dalbyś mi swój numer gg? Muszę coś z Tobą omówić... ;D Surfujesz, hehe, super. Mogę wziąć trochę postaci, ale jak się nadają do śpiewania, bo będę zmieniał nazwę. Zawodnicy będą podróżować dookoła świata i śpiewać. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy śpiewać będą na pewno, bo do tego sezonu jeszcze dalekoooo... :P Napisz, jakie to mogłyby być postacie. Obserwuj Kolonie. Za 5 minut cię zapowiadam. Dzięki. Z tymi postaciami to się zobaczy. Jeszcze mam duuuużo czasu. Mógłbyś mi zrobić jakiś fajny podpis? Taki jaki wszyscy mają? Pliissss:) TheObozowicz Ok. Ale ma być fajny! Ok ale czep się jeszcze kogoś np. Eryka. A i nie lubię jak ktoś dodaje za mnie rzeczy np. z tą wiewiórką albo z tą wodą!!!! Z tą wodą uznałem, że było ale wiewiórka niestety nie ;> TheObozowicz Będziemy sie przyjaźnić w Koloniach?? Wiesz, tacy dwaj przebiegli manipulatorzy ^^D. Co Ty na to?? Bo jej podpadł. Kamil to ofiara, ale z jej drużyny :P ~RiSu E, e! Tacy sami manipulatorzy! A to będzie tak, ze np. będziesz mi też dawał dostęp do swojego laptopa, czy jak? Pliiiiiss! Ok, za zgodą, super, dzięki. Hej, może mógłbym się przenieść, lub mógłbym się z kimś zamienić w drużynach, żeby przejść do waszej, co? Zapytaj się Justtina, jeśli sie zgadzasz. To się go zapytaj. Albo ja się zapytam... jak chcesz. O ile mi się zdaje, do programu nie przybył tylko Roy. Wybierz "słabą" osobę, z którą miałby się zamienić twój przyjaciel. A Karo się zgodziła? Czyli zamiana z Roy'em? Mik, przepraszam, ale czy Ty sobie jakieś jaja ze mnie robisz? NIE JESTEM Twoją służącą. Słowa "z góry dziękuję", "proszę" nie załatwią sprawy. Zresztą ostatnie zdanie, to jakiś żart. Ty mnie "po raz setny" prosisz, więc ja "po raz setny" mówię: jestem NA WAKACJACH, NIE MAM PHOTOSHOPA, przez co NIE MOGĘ robić log. Przepraszam, że tak na Ciebie naskakuję, ale Twoje zachowanie budzi we mnie szeroko pojętą agresję. Wracam 9, bądź cierpliwy. Chociaż nie wiem, czy zdążę Ci poprawić, bo mam 2 inne zamówienia, a wyjeżdżam znowuż 11. ~''watashi wa hitagurashi'' and gotowam koroshitijaru Hej! Ale ja specjalnie napisałem "wieloryb"xD Bo to było jakby mówił Jacob. A wiesz, on i Sonny są razem... a taka Sonny mu nie pasowała ^ ^ ;D To było specjalne! Twoje postacie są BOOOSKIEE!! Nie wydziwiaj już, hehe ;) Dziękuję bardzo! Jest super!!!!!!!! Ale boski!!!!!:D Dziękuję!!! x1000000000! Ok Jennifer weźmie udział ale zadebiutuje później ok? Jasne czekaj ona dojdzie koło odcinka 17 do 19 po eliminacji Lindsay i będzie Słodką Podróżniczką (sorry w innych drużynach już nie ma miejsc) Nom ona dojdzie z tego powodu że Millie zostanie ostatnią Słodką Podróżniczką i w odcinku jak dojdziesz Millie odpadnie i będziesz ostatnią Słodką Podróżniczką coś koło tego ups zdradzam tajemnice serii xD Jasne ale jak możesz żeby styl był taki sam tylko kolory zmieniły np. Qw jasny niebieski 21 ciemniejszy niebieski qw jeszcze ciemniejszy a er może byc granatowy albo coś takiego Albo jak możesz to możesz dać jakąś inną czcionke Century Gotick albo jakoś tak albo nie wiem albo nie ty pewnie znasz jakąś fajną ;] Możesz robić już postacie? ;p - Powiem krótko, Mik. Często Ci się to zdarza. Andy'emu wystarczy 5 drobnostek, żeby Cię zbanować. Nie, żebym z nim o tym rozmawiała, po prostu eee... nie będe się tłumaczyć, aż tak perfidna po prostu nie jestem, musisz mi uwierzyć. Jednakowoż bez tej ostatniej wpadki i tak naliczyłam więcej. Więc lepiej uważaj, wystarczy, że raz mnie poważniej wkurzysz i bye bye ^^ (pozdrowienia z nad Bałtyku!) Łii ^^ jaki fajowy ;) dzięki Mik :)) Aha, odwracasz kota ogonem. Czaaad.^^ Ciekawe co ściągnęłam? Hm... czyżby znowu premierę odcinka? Tak czy inaczej, wiem, że się powtarzam, ale uwielbiam pokazywać swoją przewagę - mam Cię na muszce, ekhem, kolego.;D PS: Uprzedzając Twoją następną wypowiedź: wcale nie uważam się za lepszą, czy coś i - wcale! - nie robię Ci na złość. Po prostu nie pozwolę sobie w kaszę dmuchać. To po co odpisujesz?^^ Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. ...z limitowanej serii.:D Nie, ale dziękuję za propozycję. Nie lubię powtarzających się schematów.^^ Powiem krótko: MikTDI - Friends: Astrid129(one-sided on MikTDI's side). Z reguły nie przyjaźnię się z kimś, kogo nie znam. A nazywaj mnie sobie, jak chcesz. Ja tylko mówię: po mojej stronie bynajmniej nie jest to przyjaźń. Z drugiej strony, to trochę dziwne... a, nie ważne. Tzn.? Sama jestem ciekawa. Chodzi Ci o to, że nie uważam chłopaka z internetu, z którym zamieniłam ledwie kilka słów i nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię, za przyjaciela? Chyba coś ze mną nie tak, bo jakoś mi ciężko. Mik. Powtarzam się, ale trudno. Nie chodzi mi o to byś odszedł z Fikcji. Nie chodzi mi o to, byś przestał pisać fanficki. Nie chodzi mi o to, byś odszedł z Kolonii. Tylko o to, żebyś przestał ściągać. Przestaniesz - sprawy nie było i wtedy dopiero wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. A zresztą... Rób jak uważasz. Tak? To czemu nie powiesz od razu, skąd jesteś? :D I czemu tak uważasz? Mam się bać? :D Jaka dzielnica? I nie ja mam się witać w klubie, tylko raczej ty, gdyż ja jestem w tym klubie od 4 lat... ;p Jestem w młodzikach. GÓRNA! A ty Widzew, i za ŁKSą?:D Hmm... na jakiej ulicy mieszkają twoi dziadkowie? No cóż, nie ma mnie w domu. Jak coś , to jak jest Pabianicka... ale ty się w tym nie połapiesz ;P Ulica Łukowa ---> Na Zespołową. Powodzenia ^^A i nie tylko ja jestem z Łodzi. TajnyVahki jest też, na Teofilowie mieszka ;P NIE ODCHODŹ KURWA !:D Zgadzam się z gościem powyżej. Nie odchodź kur*a! - Boże. Co ty się ryjesz... no właśnie. Na mnie wieszali i co? Ja miałem to w dupie. A ty się poddajesz bez walki. Jak mówi, że kopiujesz to może Ci zazdrośći. A ty już odchodzisz, wielka afera. Nie poddawaj się i masz pisać i nawet mnie nie denerwuj! ;D No to co ? Ty dalej pisz! Jak cię wywalą to wywalą, Ja bym wolał być wywalony a nie sam odejść bo ja się nigdy nie poddaję! Ty też się nie poddwaj i pisz dalej! ;> Jejku. Ta pisz! Jak nie masz pomysłów to nie pisz. Ale przynajmniej pisz w KTP ! I mnie nie denerwuj ok? ;D A zresztą rób co chcesz jak z Ciebie taka cipa. Ja Ciebie prosić nie będę na pewno ! Ok. Napisz kiedyś na moje GG jak będziesz chciał pogadać. Dobra już się nie ryj. Ja tam nie wiem. Sami sobie to wyjaśnijcie jakoś. Tak, tyle że różnica między tobą, a Astrid polega na tym, że ona sama do mnie napisała i wykazała mi twoje plagiaty. Z twojej strony przeczytałem tylko oskarżenia bez żadnych konkretnych dowodów, dlatego ty dostałeś ostrzeżenie, a ona nie. Nic nie robię, dopóki nie poznam dwóch stron medalu. Ona udowodniła twoje plagiaty, a ty tylko ją oskarżyłeś w odpowiedzi na jej atak. Dlatego właśnie sprawa wygląda tak, a nie inaczej. Z przykrością muszę przyznać rację Mikiemu. To, jaki burdel się tu ( FTP ) od pewnego czasu odprawia, to.. nawet nie ma co komentować. W każdym razie gdybym był postawiony w tej sytuacji co Mik, też bym odszedł. Astrid mogłaby sobie darować, bo te wszystkie "plagiaty" , o których wy tu mówicie są śmieszne. Dziękuję. - Hej, mógłbyś zrobić mi podpis? Bo ja jakoś ciągle nie mam na niego pomysłu... - Fajny, tylko czcionka mi się nie podoba... nie masz pomysłu na inną? - Teraz lepiej, ale jakiś taki spłaszczony mi się wydaje xddd - Dziwne... xd Jak będę miał ochotę to już sam sobie pozmieniam to co mi nie pasuje. ;p - No teraz ten tytuł jest wolny, więc można go wziąć. Nie wiem, po co się pytasz;P Mik, coś dziwnego jest z tym podpisem, gdyż gdy go napiszę i ktoś coś potem nim napisze, to pisze to małą czcionką... - Coś dziwnie angielskie nazwiska mają ci Polacy ze studia xD Fajnie, że wróciłeś ;D Mik napiszemy jakoś za niedługo Ogród czy napisać odcinek? Mik powiem jedno jesteś wielki :DDD i ok zmienie ;] A i jeszcze raz powiem że napis świetny :D czy mógl bys mi zrobi logo kingjustin powiedzial ze jestes swietny Zrobię odcinek Ogrodu TP bodajże w środe najpóźniej w piątek tak tak-totaldrama! Próbuję coś wymyślić Hey podobają mi się twoje podpisy i mam pytanie czy mógłbyś mi zrobić podpis?Jeśli tak to tu masz dane: MR.DJ.P424 MR niebieski DJ fioletowy P zielony 424 czerwony czy bys mi mogl zrobic logo wielki powrót totalnej porazki oraz loga druzyn 3 druzyny jakby co kolor niebieski zielony oraz zolty- Widzę że robisz fajne podpisy.Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić taki fajny podpis?Tutaj dane: Epirates - Jakby co jestem dziewczyną jeżeli to ci w czymś pomoże xd E - na taki pomarańczowy pirat - na ciemny niebieski,albo granatowy es - na ciemny zielony Epirates Mam pytanie. Wiem, że tylko ty czytasz TDŻG. Jak myślisz? Kto wygra? Jasne wiesz nawet to dobrze po już troszkę mam dość pisania podsumowań Jest świetny możesz być pewien że zostane twoim stałym klijentem Justtin sam do mnie napisał, bo widział co do mnie napisałeś i się nie zgadza. Mówi, że może by jeszcze podokuczać. Ale jak zdaży się okazja, żeby go wykopać to to robimy! <---- USUŃ!!! A i zapomniałem pogratulować trzeciego miejsca w rankingu społeczności udało ci się pokonałeś mnie ale nie licz na to że się poddałem:D Jak już mówiłem a właściwie pisałem podpis mi się podoba ale czy kolory mogły by być jaśniejsze? Niebieski jest ok rozjaśnić chcę fioletowy czerwony i zielony a jak tak się nie da to całosc Tak jasne! Może być :D A z tym nowym to teraz niech jakaś twoja postać zadebiutuje :P ok? A jak nie chcesz to może jakaś z wyspy? Ale co wybór należy do ciebie. A jakby co to w odcinku 10 Fer diowie się o spisku Arthura Napisałem odcinek Ogrodu! Napisz czy ci się podoba? A ta przyjaźń w Koloniach się juz zaczęła czy dopiero w jakimś tam odcinku ją zaczniemy? A przy okazji co ze Studiem? Jest super.Bardzo mi się podoba. I co z tym podpisem, Mik? Ciągle jest zepsuty. - Nie ma sprawy. Ale, co do KTP, to bądźmy przyaciółmi i mnie nie wywalaj, ok? Przez ten swój "regulamin"... ;d Ok. ! ;D No podaj. Czyli mam usunąć Osiedle? Wiesz, pisze ja z Qw21qwer'em tylko ostatnio jest jakiś zastój. Zobaczymy, czy teraz po powrocie uda się ją pisać. Jak nie (a chyba niestety tak będzie). to bardzo skorzystamy z twojej pomocy. A, fajny masz podpis ;) Strasznie szalone, ale mi się podobają xD Ja Ci odpisać - Ty patrzeć dyskusja Matt'a. *Dzień Dżungli, aooo!* Nie mówiłeś, że będę Twoim wujkiem xD Ale przyznam, że pomysłowe ;D Szczerze? Nie oglądałam zagranicznej Wyprawy Robinson. Wyobraź sobie, że wpadłam na to sama.:P(dziwne, nie?) Poza tym, co się rządzisz moim profilem? Sam chciałeś, żebym Cię wpisała... ' Ok, kłócić się nie zamierzam. Goodbye my friend Myślałam, że nie muszę za każdym razem kłaść łopaty, kiedy piszę w ironii. PS: Tak, wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć. W końcu ja zawsze wzoruję się na innych przy moich fikcjach... To miło.^^ Ciaaa. O ile się nie mylę, fickja tylko raz może być FM. Ale dziękuję.:) Eee... Misja już raz była FM, więc dalej nie może kandydować.:P Zobaczymy jak poradzi sobie Wyprawa. Czemu mi kurczę ostatnio nie odpowiadasz? -.- - Pisałem... i nie tylko ostatnio -,- Powiem ci, na co mi nie odpowiedziałeś: Kiedyś na to: Hejka! Pewnie się nie zgodzisz... ale jeśli czytasz moją fikcję to zapewne wiesz, że czasami daję tam jakieś obrazki... chciałbym to dawać teraz w formie galerii... ale wtedy pewnie byś mnie oskarżał o plagiat z nią czy coś... więc się ciebie pytam o zgodę... pewnie się nie zgodzisz... xd I na to: Możesz robić już postacie? ;p I na to: I co z tym podpisem, Mik? Ciągle jest zepsuty. - Hej, czemu nie odpisałeś na moją ostatnią wiadomość? A kiedy będziesz mógł? xD I co ty zrobiłeś, że nie możesz? - Hej. Zauważyłem, że pod koniec Dzielnicy zacząłeś pisać już super, tylko trochę niechlujnie ( błędy i dużo np. wykrzykników ) . Wcześniej się z tobą kłóciłem, bo mnie trochę denerwowałeś, ale już myślę że jesteśmy pogodzeni i proponuję ci jakąś współpracę. Jutro wcześnie wyjeżdżam na 13 dni, więc albo mi jeszcze dziś napiszesz odpowiedź, albo odczytam po powrocie. No nie wiem, mogę ci pomóc przy Szalonych Odwrotach, lub założyć jakąś nową. Pozostaje jeszcze pytanie - ze starymi zawodnikami, nowymi czy mieszankę? Myślałem o czymś nieco krótszym, ale ok ( a może jednak mniej? xD ) . Myślę o fikcji kryminalnej, ale z jakąś nietypową nazwą ( będzie zajawka Totalnej Porażki, ale nie klasyczna np. Detektywi Totalnej Porażki ) . Wolałbym 12. Proponuję taką zgrabną nazwę: Totalnie Dramatyczne Zagadki Detektywistyczne. Postaram się jakoś uwinąć. Pomysł z Lupą jest świetny. Utworzyłem stronę, mam nadzieję, że ci się na razie podoba. O zawodnikach i drużynach pomyślimy jak wrócę z wyjazdu. No dobrze. A co z tą przyjaźnią w Koloniach? Ej, a co ty właściwie zepsułeś w tym paincie? xD - Hejka Mik napiszesz w najbliższym czasie (tak ok. tygodnia) Ogród TP? Plagiat, powiadasz... Jeśli mam być szczera, to na główną więzienia nawet nie wchodziłam. Anyway. Zaraz na to zerknę. Taaa... #Drużyny w Więzieniu są mieszanej płci, a jeśli już mam się "bronić" - u mnie będą chłopaki na dziewczyny. #W Więzeniu między rozpadem pierwszych drużyn, a utworzeniem kolejnych była różnica 2 odcinków, u mnie nie będzie rozpadu tylko od razu przegrupowanie. #Wydaje mi się, że tam również następne drużyny zaliczyły rozpad. Moje winne trwać w swej egzystencji do końca sezonu. #Inne nazwy są :D Poza tym to fikcja Jake'a i Pana. Jakby przydybali plagiat, to napisaliby do mnie. Jakie od czasu do czasu wchodzi na neta, mimo, że na wakacjach jest. No a Pan... czyta Misję na 100 i ma moje gg. Jakby coś zauważył, toby się skontaktował, peeewnik. Nie lubię się "bronić" i dawać się sprowokować, jednakże nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać.:3 Poza tym nie ma to jak tania bajeczka(cytując Matta=^^=) o "zemście". Oczywiście, że to nie zemsta... *uwaga, ironia pod podwójną przykrywką!* Whatever... PS: Andy sam mi napisał, żebym coś z tym zrobiła, bo nawet on widzi, że coś nie tenteges jest. Pretensje do niego.:D *wspaniałomyślnie zwala winę na admina* "Słoneczko", nie czytasz demotywatorów, masz problema. Ja się Ciebie bynajmniej nie boję. Co do "podania" u Andy'ego, to się nawet nie wypowiem. Ups... właśnie to zrobiłam.D: Wait... a Ty przypadkiem nie miałeś odejść z Fikcji? Hmmm, nie ma to jak kłamstewko, coo? W dyskusji Andy'ego - pusto. Jak napisałam do niego na gg, nie wiedział o co kaman.:D PS: Od kiedy 2 to kilkanaście?... Plagiat'Y'? Ciekawe... Aaa, nieważne i tak ni ma. Może zapomniałeś zapisać? Pliiis, napraw to jak najszybciej, bo sama jestem ciekawa, co też potajemnie (i bezczelnie!) kopiuję. PS: (no co Ty?) Bo oskarżasz Astrid bez żadnych dowodów, co już mnie zaczyna wkurzać i na dodatek kłamiesz, że pisałeś do mnie w tej sprawie. Chodzi mi o tę sprawę z niby plagiatowanie Więzienia przez Astrid, a poza tym ona mi podała wyraźne dowody, które mogły sprawić, żebym cię zbanował, ale tego nie zrobiłem.. Teraz jednak ty zaczynasz zachowywać się dziecinnie i próbujesz doszukiwać się najdrobniejszego plagiatu ze strony Astrid w zemście. Nie mogę mieć w przyjaciołach tak dziecinnej osoby. Przykro mi. -*czyta dyskusję Andy'ego* Amen.^^ Oj nu, nu. Nie obrażaj admina, Mikuś. On był serio wspaniałomyślny z tym banem. ...Nie przymierzając również mua. -.- Proszę, oto rozpiska moich "plagiatów": #Pomysł z galerią. Sama na to wpadłam. W sumie, to nawet nie zamierzałam jej robić, ale tak wyszło mi w sondzie.:P Z tego się już tłumaczyłam. Anyway, kilka osób też ma galerię i powiem Ci, że to żaden grzech. W końcu obrazki każdy sam sobie robi, nie ściąga, ew. bierze z oryginalnej Totalu Drama Ajlendo. #Z przegrupowaniem również się tłumaczyłam... #Podpis. No dobra, ściągnęłam to. Ściągnęłam słowo "pogadajmy" użyte do dyskusji..., ale potem to zmieniłam. Poza tym, teraz i tak jest w full osób, które również mają tak samo/podobnie i jakoś do nich pretensji nie masz. *epic faaail* #Strzeszczenia? No błagam. Każdy może sobie zerknąć na historię edycji Zamku i Dzielnicy - i Tobie radzę tak zrobić. Ja pierwsza miałam strzeszczenia, tylko za cholerę nie mogłam/nie umiałam wstawić tabelki. Kiedy zobaczyłam, że Ty, ekhem, również zrobiłeś sobie streszczenia, tylko z tabelką, pomyślałam sobie: "a co ja się będę męczyć?". W końcu prawa do szablonów zaczerpniętych z wiki ma każdy.(cześć Andy =^^=) Poza tym, nawet jeśli... to co to za plagiat, pytam ja się? Przecież streszczenia piszę sama. Whatever, Mik. Daj se już siana, proszę. To się robi nudne. *Napisałeś: "Wiem, może pomyślisz, że to bezpodstawne oskarżenia ale ja daje słowo – tak było…" - Wybacz, ale "na słowo" nie mogę uwierzyć. Astrid napisała do mnie na GG, wypisała twoje plagiaty, sprawdziłem i też niektóre rzeczy wydały mi się podejrzane. Tu tkwi różnica. *Napisałeś: "(...)i ściągnąłem tam tabelę jak z opisów odcinków na wikipedii, On po jakiś 5 minutach ściągnęła tą tabelę nawet nie zmieniając koloru(...)" - tabelka jest tworzona w kodzie wiki, który nie jest twoją własnością i każdy może z niego korzystać, więc to nie może być nazwane plagiatem. Chyba jasno ci to wytłumaczyłem i nie będziesz mi już zaśmiecał dyskusji? I tak i nie. Nie oglądałam tej ocenzurowanej bajeczki dla 5-latków, jaka leciała na Jetixie. Nigdy w życiu. Ja oglądam oryginalną japońską wersję + napisy. To różnica… Poza tym całą 1 serię, jakiej część puszczano w Polsce, już obejrzałam. Obecnie jestem na 2, „Shippuuden”… Anyway Mik mam pytanie. Czy mamy już powoli obmyślać jak będzie się nazywać kontynuacja Ogrodu TP (jeżeli chcesz wogóle by była kontynuacja :) No to chyba oczywiste :) MI się podoba. Ale mogło być w tle coś innego np. ruiny z odcinka TDWT w Peru Ok :D A jak będziesz to może wymyślimy jakąś nazwe kolejnego sezonu :P Myslę, myślę ... Ała to boli xD no dobra może coś związanego z cukiernią Może Cukiernia Totalnej Porażki??? Hmm w sumie to masz dużo racji. Może Wieś Totalnej Porażki? To jest bardzo dużo pomysłów na odcinki Z uczestnikami ok. Ale jaki tytuł hmm... Dziękuję. Już druga osoba mnie pochwaliła za ten odcinek ;) . Z tym Studiem to nie wiem, bo to będzie 3 fikcja, którą będę pisał równocześnie. (Akcja, Zawody i teraz to) A jeszcze co z tą nasza przyjaźnią w Koloniach TP? Janse wymyślaj nazwy drużyn ;D, hmm a moje to: Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, LeShawna, Trent i Harold W sumie będzie mniaj postaci to chyba tak niech będą Dobra, dobra wiesz że jestem uległy ;p To ja dam na pewno Allice i z chłopaków się zastanowie. Hmm... albo zignorowałeś moją wiadomość, albo jej nie zauważyłeś... nieważne. Napiszę jeszcze raz, tylko teraz odpisz, proszę ;) : Dziękuję. Już druga osoba mnie pochwaliła za ten odcinek ;) . Z tym Studiem to nie wiem, bo to będzie 3 fikcja, którą będę pisał równocześnie. (Akcja, Zawody i teraz to) A jeszcze co z tą nasza przyjaźnią w Koloniach TP? Właśnie za takie twoje dziecinne docinki nie mam zamiaru być twoim przyjacielem na wikii. Przyjaźń jest dwustronna, więc skoro ja cię usunąłem, to ty też powinieneś, ale jak widać nie dojrzałeś jeszcze do tego, żeby to zrozumieć. To ty podgrzewasz atmosferę, cofając cały czas moją edycję. Jeśli ty skończysz, to ja też. No oczywiście nikomu nie powiem xD, a i nowi będą jednak Peter i Allison Co?? To działa tylko miesiąc??? Nie wszystko mi działa nic mi nie blokuje. Czekaj z 5 godzin i 1 wyłączeniu kompa Genialne jest to podsumowanie Ogrodu :D Śmiać mi się chcę ;p Mam się bać xD Hmm Clark, Dave, Kevin, Mars, Derek? Zabić, zabiję xD, ale ty wymyślasz nazwę i przekierujemy wszystko, ale wzamian niech jakaś moja postać będzie mogła zadebiutować w przydodach ;] Wybieram Ameryke TP. Jak w Farmie będą trzy drużyny (Prezydenci, Sekretarze, Gubernatorowie)i 15 w tym 3 nowy czyli postacie z Farmy TP Dzięki za poprawienie tabeli wyników w SFTP Jeśli te postacie do Wędrówki TP nadal aktualne, to mogę wziąć Jennifer, Dylana i Emmę. A co z tym Studiem? Mam z Tobą współpracować? Przy okazji - ładny podpis xDD Hej pytanie. Widzę że będzie 26 odcinków w Ameryce. To jak robimy multum eliminacji, powrotów, nieoczekiwanych debiutów itp. Czy eliminacje co 2 odcinek? Wooow... cztery fikcje na raz xP. Ale jak będziesz chciał zrobić Studio ze mną to napisz do mnie. Aha i jeśli chcesz Jennifer (na razie tylko ona, inne może później) może wystąpić w serii po Wędrówce? Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz... Aha, jeszcze zapomniałem dodać, że do Wędrówki (zmiana nazwy ^^) biorę tylko Jennifer, Dylana i Emmę, bo więcej mi się nie mieści. Bo jakoś go nie polubiła ~RiSu Nie, jest super. Beret dodam sama, bo się boję, że za drugim razem już Ci tak ładnie nie wyjdzie.;D Dzięki.:) Jak Ci się chce, to możesz narysować Destina, na podstawie Destina. No, ew. Deidary z Naruto(tylko, żeby wyglądał jak oon!<3). Powodzenia. Już sie boję, co z tego wyniknie.:P Eee... ^^" To może taki Noah>Trent>Duncan>Geoff? Hej.Mógłbyś mi zrobić dwie postaci???Wieśka i Ine???Pozdro Pro Og Loc Clara jest świetna, wielkieeeeee dzięki!!!! Narysujesz jeszcze Bellę i Christiana? Hmm trudny wybór do trzech pierwszych się zgadzam jak najbardziej tylko Wiesz co zrobić z tym --> Z eliminacją Sierry tak, ale jednak bym wcześniej wyrzucił Lindsay, po to by z żalu wywalił się sam w następnym odcinku (a miał odpaść Noah), a potem zrobić wielki powrót Lindsay, a Tyler może <-- Wiem o tym chcę zrobić jak jak w TDWT ale żeby coś zostało No dobra, dobra przkonałeś mnie ;) Wiesiek taki wieśniak, a Ina hipiskaPro Og Loc Nom piosenki chyba będą (tak na 99%) już mam dwie :D (Kochamy cię i Bum, bum!) Nie te nie są wzorowane. Tylko podkład wziąłem muzyczny z jakiejś piosenki która leciała akurat w Vivie Ale wiesz że odcinki piszę sam ;D. Ale piosenki możemy pisać razem. Tylko Milion Baksów pasuje mi bardziej do odcinka w jakimś europejskim państwie (chyba do odcinka Angielskiego) JUż nawet wiem w którym odcinku będzie "Sezon bez Heather ;D W 2 będą jeszcze go śpiewali Allice i Peter ale oni będą tylko powtarzali co pare wersów "A kto to jest?" I czasami będą mieli krótkie przebłyski swojej twórczości w tekscie. A w 3 odcinku mam pomysł na piosenkę "Precz z konstytucją śpiewają Izzy która na końcu spali konstytucję, Alejandro, LeShawna i Owen (oraz może Courtney jako przestrzegająca zasady) Wiem o tym, a na marginesie kiedy dokończysz odcinek Podsumowania w Ogrodzie? Bo mam pomysł na odcinek :D . A do Piosenek to może jeszcze piosenka w podsumowaniu daleko, daleko, daleko (tak koło podsumowania 3) Piosenka ludzi wywalonych przez Alejandra "Och Alejandro już wiemy w co grasz!" To teraz jeszcze przejdziemy do eliminacji. Ile tak w programie widzimy powrotów, a iole debiutów? No bo ja właśnie tak specjalnie robiłem jak na ang. wiki, bo miałeś napisane, żeby nie kopiować, to jakiś sposób musiałem wymyśleć. Zmienię. A Bella jest super, wyobrażałem ją sobie zupełnie inaczej, ale tak jest super. Wielkie dzięki! Czy mógłbym zrobić taką stronę do Miejsc jaką ty zrobiłeś do Ameryki? (chodzi mi o piosenki) Ohh no to jest oczywiste ;] Mam nadzieje że będzie extra (a na pewno będzie) A kto zaczyna serie (czyli pierwse 3 odcinki)? Dobra. Jasne zaczynaj ;) Ale przed tym jeszcze trzeba Ogród zakończyć xD Robię, robię, cierpliwości ;) My mówimy o Ogrodzie tak xD Ok zgadzam się. Chętnie, ale to ja będę musiał wyeliminować 4 osoby Nie czekaj najlepiej teraz 3 osoby wywalić i będzie do odcinka 18 po jednej eliminacji potem Zrobię. Tylko nie edytuj teraz, bo mam koflikt edycji :/ Spoko nic się nie stało dzięki :D. Masz równe 3000 edycji ;) Może z piosenki "We are the champion" xD, a i gratulacje 3000 edycji :D Wiem myślę, ale to trudne. Czekaj piosenka to może piosenka Codiego do Sierry pt. "Musisz Walczyć!" Tak racja. I ok z podsumowaniami. A i piosenka nazywać siębędzie Walcz, dziewczyno walcz! żeby nie dawać spoilerów Kurcze super :D czekaj ja napiszę pierwszą zwrotkę. I teraz refren To kto piszę 2 zwrotkę potem refren i trzecia to może ty drugą, a ja trzecią tak też z podkładem pianino będzie 3 zwrotka No dobra to piszę Bo ja tego nie, nie, nie wytrzymam psychicznie. Błagam was, was, was!'' '' Takie coś? Ok a twoja dobra. To już jedną piosenkę mamy z głowy jeszcze 25 xD Już zrobione Tak widziałem i skopiowałem Hmm czemu nie (a eliminacja to może 1 ofiara Alejandra z jeo drużyny czyli nie wiem To została tylko Izzy xD (skasuj to) Ok to może Trent, a potem Peter? (Courtney nie może odpaść ona musi być przynajmniej w Półfinale) Chcecie logo do Ameryki? No na przykład flaga Ameryki w tle, a na niej napis Total Drama America. Albo kontynent na mapie w tle i na nim napis Total Drama America... Potem Peter. Hmm, a tytuł piosenki? Może Ameryka da się lubić? Potem się jeszcze zastanowimy :D To fajnie ;) U mnie się nazywa Waka Waka, tak jak ta piosenka Shakiry (Waka Waka/This time for Africa) Mi się podoba ta piosenka. :D Mogę zrobić logo, tylko jaki obrazek ma być w tle? Flaga, kontynent czy może coś innego? Dobra, logo będzie za chwilę. Waka waka xD Oto logo. Podoba się, ma nadzieję ;P Waka waka 280px|thumb To znaczy... takie jak mam w Akcji waka waka? Spójrz na logo podsumowań w TOPM i powiedz, czy ma być podobne. 250px|thumb Miki, powiedz czy logo ma być podobne do tego mojego niżej. Hej Mik mam pomysł pierwszej piosenki w ATP! "Forsa, forsa, forsa" albo to samo tylko zamiast forsa dolce Jak się robi żeby te tabelki były kolorowe? - Kara99 Wiesz, chciałam żeby ktos zadebiutował w 5 odcinku.Ale jeszcze nie zastanawiałam się na tym.Ale skoro chcesz to może to być chłopak.*StyleWTP* Oki to może być Dylan.Wiem że tam jest ten przycisk ale tak mi się bardziej podoba.A Justtin ma mi zrobić podpis.Przeżyjesz! *StyleWTP* Hej MikTDI.Mógłbym się dowiedzieć na kiedy zrobisz mi Inę i Wieśka???Pro Og Loc Co ty odwalasz Mik? Przywróć Dzielnicę. Po co? Już ją zakończyłeś, była dobra, nie perfekcyjna, ale dobra, więc na co ci to? Zresztą to wszystko z tymi twoimi fikcjami jest nieogarnięte, najpierw coś zaczynasz, po chwili zmieniasz tytuł po to by to na koniec skasować. Weź to może jakoś poukładaj, na głównej napisz co jest jakim cyklem, co jest czego kontynuacją itp. Bo ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Pytam po raz trzeci: chcesz logo podobne do tego obok czy inne? Małe szanse na to, żebym się zgodził. Ponieważ recenzjonista musi być poważny, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach w sprawie ściągania nie reprezentujesz zbytnio osoby poważnej. Em, nie chcę się wtrącać, ale nie podzielam żadnej opinii z waszych stron. Zróbcie ankietę i tyle. Weźcie np. 3 najbardziej nadające się do tego osoby, uwzględniając charakter, powagę i doświadczenie/dojrzałość. I tyle :P Mik... nie umiem gadać tak przez dyskusję. Załóż sobie GG czy coś... bo tak nie chcę pisać. ŻE CO? xD Nie rozumiem nic z tego. Ściągnij GG 10, podaj numer i już! Inaczej nic Ci nie powiem Skąd masz link do tego odcinka TDWT (15)? Bo ten film jest niepubliczny. Kumpel mi przesłał właśnie link do tego odcinka. Napisał również żeby go nie udostępniać publicznie. Ale niektórzy tego nie przestrzegają. Jak osoby z Total Drama Wiki. Ehh... nieważne. Jacob to zrozumiał. Tu nie chodzi o to. Chodzi o to, że jak Cartoon Network i Teletoon zobaczą jego filmy (że zobaczą na Total Drama Wiki, to jest możliwe) to je usuną i usuną konto. Dlatego on przesyła linki tylko w wiadomościach do kolegów. A wtedy nikt nie będzie przesyłał filmików, bo mu zabronią. A nikt więcej nie zna tej strony (oprócz mnie, chyba, że ktoś zna stronę, a nie przesyła filmów, a Polacy nie mogą ściągać z tej strony) Spoko skończymy i będziemy pisali Ameryke :D Oj, Mik.. Przede wszystkim, ty się nie musisz Justtina o nic prosić.. We Wrześniu przecież "odchodzi" ( wy naprawdę sądzicie że naprawdę odchodzi? Bo ja wątpię. ) i nie przynależy do tej strony. Samowolka. Możesz komuś dawać recenzję nawet teraz, jak ci się podoba.. Nie wiem czemu się go prosisz o cokolwiek. Powinieneś to wiedzieć, w końcu Justtin się tym cały czas tak obnosi. Dzięki i nawzajem! No super spotkać fajne osoby na ftp xD Pewnie dopisuj do przyjaciół :) Spoko podpisy robie tylko sobie i Ann, więc nie musisz się o nic bać, nie ukradnę ci klientów, może jednego, albo dwóch xD Ta dzięki, cóż bloga już nie ma można powiedzieć że trochę brak mi pisania o DxC. Ale co tam teraz na fikcji będę pisaćchodź pewniej czułam się na blogu xD No a co tam u ciebie ? Tak, ale sami byście na to nie wpadli, więc nie wiem, co Ty mi tu śpiewasz o jakichś kodach z Total Drama Wiki! Hmm... to ciekawe dlaczego na FTP robisz taką stronę, od razu jak ja takie coś zrobiłem PS. Sam jesteś śmieszny (hahaha) i nie dziwię się, że Astrid Cię już nie lubi, bo ja Cię niestety (a może na szczęście) też już nie lubię, sam się o to prosisz. Przykro mi, ale odbieram to źle. Strasznie mnie zirytowało i wkurzyło jak powiedziałeś że jestem śmieszny i dodatkowo jeszcze HAHAHA!!! Cały czas się czegoś czepiasz. Ok, zgoda. Christian ma być kujonem i siostrzeńcem Chrisa. Przerobiany może z postaci Noah/Chris. Żeby wyglądał jak kujon i siostrzeniec Chrisa. To musiałbyśmi go pokazać. A co do Kolonii to chcesz, żeby Ci Kyle pomógł wykopać Kamila czy co? On mógłby być jako Tom, jeden z antagonistów mojej dalszej serii. A jak Kyle ma pomóc uprzykrzyć życie Kamilowi? Bo chętnie by to zrobił. Bo on nienawidzi Kamila. Kamil najpierw chce się zaprzyjaźniać ze mną, a potem nazywa mnie debilem i pedałem. A on to pedałem nie jest? o.O W pewnym sensie nie. Dokończę tylko współprace, a w tym czasie jeszcze trochę dam recenzji. Oficjalnie mam przerwę i nie piszę tylko WŁASNYCH fikcji ^^ A Justtin wie o naszej przyjaźni? Jak nie, to może pozwolić tylko na wszystko Tobie. Aha, Justtin napisał mi, że na razie nie odchodzi ale zawiesza swoje fikcje. A współprace i Kolonie dokończy. I dalej będzie recenzjonistą. Pomysłowy pomysł xD. Masz może GG, Mik? Tak by się lepiej nam rozmawiało. A do Justtina ja mógłbym na GG napisać. Nie, dzięki. Nie potrzeba mi podpisu. Tak się wyróżniam :3 Co do Potworów, mam zamyślunek następnego odcinka, ale nie wiem jak ten zaczęty dopisać do końca. Czekam aż wena coś podpowie. Zawieszenie nie jest na stałe, tylko aż znajdę natchnienie ~RiSu Dało się znieść, ale taki sobie... Aftermath II był najlepszy ze wszystkich 3. Mik, nie chcę się po raz enty kłócić, ale ja mam zaplanowane na swojej stronce użytkownika zrobić ranking odcinków, piosenek i postaci, więc to nie będzie skopiowane od Ciebie. Spoko, tylko najlepiej jakby był inny kolor, bo się bedzie odróżniać (jak będzie inny kolor ^^) Czepiasz się słów;P Chodzi o to, że nie możesz umieścić takiej informacji/prośby/sentencji, bo nie masz praw autorskich do kodu wiki. Mikuuuś, dołączył byś do mojego forum RPG? http://www.totallyisland.mojeforum.net/ :) Może tak, ale za nastęną gazetkę się jeszcze nie zabieram. Jak chcesz możesz ocenić nowy odcinek Akcji ^^ Mik, a co z TDZG? Trent, Courtney, Eva, Noah, Beth, a nowy to jeszcze się zastanowię, ok? ;) Eee... Może coś z Detektywami, Gangsterami i Ofiarami xD Ale nie mam pomysłu na synonimy Ok, dobry pomysł, ale ja muszę spadać, hej. No pewnie. Nazwij to "Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki (pierwotna wersja)" i daj link u siebie na profilu (ale nie na głównej!) A sam nie możesz? ;P Możesz przecież. System graficzny w Zimie TP został napisany w kodzie wiki, do którego mają prawo wszyscy członkowie społeczności internetowej :3 Miko napiszesz w końcu odcinek Ogrodu? Czekam już miesiąc Zrobione. Tu Janczaroo mógłbyś mi zrobić logo do Kariery Totalnej Porażki? I jeśli by się dało to z gwiazdą w tle. Mnie się nie pytaj. Od mojej ostatniej kłótni w wakacje z Jacobem nie mieszam się w "politykę" FTP. Słyszałem tylko na GG od Qw21qwer'a, że jest nowym adminem. ... Chciałbym się zapisać do fanclubu Alejandra O co Ci chodzi z tym ćwierćwieczem? Mógłbyś? MikTDI mógłbyś zrobić mi logo?Proszę.Tytuł to Obozowisko Totalnej Porażki(ang.Total Drama Encampment)proszę cię. Codyduncan 11:05, mar 4, 2011 (UTC)Codycunan Mam małe pytanko jakim programem robisz te loga?? Codyduncan 12:34, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Mam prośbę jakim programem robisz postacie bo też bym chciał. Ostatnie pytanie: Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak rysować w paincie powiedz plissss Bo też chce robić swoje postacie błagam cięęęęę Codyduncan 09:32, mar 6, 2011 (UTC) ńauczyłem się tak jakby rysować ale nie wychodzą mi ręce raz tylko mi wyszła rękąthumb|252px Napisz co sądzisz o tej posatci Masz GG to podaj albo napisz na moje 9042245 to se pogadamy na gadugadu okej? Aha Mam bardzo ważne pytanie jak się tworzy podpis jako szablon np. taki jak ty masz plis odpwiedz u mnie. Codyduncan 15:51, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Jasne, spoko, czyli do sezonu i podsumowania? Będą w piątek. ^^ Jak stworzyć kolorowy podpis? Codyduncan 17:28, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Imiona, potrzebujesz, tak? No to dam ci kilka *Samuel (Męskie) *Jeremy (Męskie) *Sophia (Żeńskie) *Lea (Żeńskie) *Rosalie (Żeńskie) Wszystkie są Kanadyjskie, mam nadzieje, że chociaż odrobinę pomogłem =) - ~~Wojowni~~ Nathan jest chyba lepsze, Christopher to jednak ma w sobie "Chris" i dziwnie by to trochę wyglądało w fikcji jakby było dwóch Chrisów, w jednej fikcji już była podobna sytuacja- ~~Wojowni~~ Ale zaskok ćwierćwiecze mojego życia = 25 lat mojego życiathumb (tak to prawda, taki staruch ze mnie) Co do wąsów Szefa to luknij sobie na to zdjęcie Ja też się lubię poczepiać, ale zawsze upewniam się wcześniej. Chciałbym zauważyć, że na moim profilu jest napisane raz 'ćwierć' . Nie wiem skąd Ci wyszło to dwa razy. Hej! Wielkie dzięki za wiadomość, ja na razie trudzę się z moim nowym szablonem, bo raz działa raz nie, ugh. a mi bardzo potrzebny. ^^ Solayoeldrama 14:26, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) Heh, okazało się, że nie zamknęłam znacznika. A co do ankiety, zagłosowałam na Tournee Totalnej Porażki. ^^ Co do podpisu, to w sumie nie miałabym nic przeciwko, choć wolę sama się nauczyć takich rzeczy, jestem typową osobą, która wszystko musi robić sama ^^ Solayoeldrama 14:40, mar 17, 2011 (UTC) Hm, jeżeli będą rockowe wyzwania tak jak w jednym odc. PTP to ani trochę nie będzie przypominać TDWT. ^^ (btw. zrobiłam jakiśtam bylejaki podpis, potem może dodam do niego jakiś obrazek ^^. co o nim sądzisz?) Dzięki za opinię. ^^ A co do rockowych wyzwań, to nie muszą być tylko rockowe, ale np. jezzowe. Choć tak szczerze trudno było wybrać między Farmą a Turnee bo obydwie wydają się interesujące (: Aaaa, boże. Dzięki za przypomnienie, mam do napisania pracę z polaka, na szczęście to już 3 liceum. Ugh, sorry, że czasami nie dodaję podpisu, ale zapominam a potem nie mogę edytować, bo wyświetla się jakiś filtr anty-spamowy. o.o Ja w ogóle nie lubię matmy, łatwiejsze są przedmioty gdzie trzeba się czegoś nauczyć na pamięć (jak np. polski, historia etc.) niż przedmioty, gdzie trzeba wykorzystać wiedzę (fizyka, matematyka) :P Ja lubię tylko historię, WOS, polski, angielski, hiszpański i informatykę. : P Hm? A czegoż dokładniej nie rozumiesz? W skrócie chodzi o to, że na początku są dwie drużyny (w każdej po 3 osoby) i wzajemnie walczą ze sobą o jeńców, bo im więcej osób = większa szansa na wygranie ostatniego wyzwania. Jestem ciekawy czy jak wygra w głosowaniu Uniwersytet/Farma znowu będziesz miał inne pomysły xD - ~~Wojowni~~ Mam do ciebie prośbe, czy skomentowałbyś mi drugi odcinek mojej TP na Wyspie Kości ? Zależy mi na jakimś komentarzu tego odcinka, a nikt raczej nie skomentuje ^^ Moja prośba już nieważna :P Mogłbyś mi zrobić logo do fikcji o nazwie Totalna porażka w szkole (ang.Total drama in school) proszę. PorażkaNaKroku 11:25, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) No wiem, ale to tak wyszło, bo musiałem zrobić, żeby nie była zbyt duża przewaga dziewczyn, więc jeden chłopak jest zbędny... ;P Chyba to pierwsze, ale jak Ty już uważasz... ;] Współpracę to myślę, że najprędzej w wakacje, bo w rok szkolny to nie za bardzo, nie dałbym rady. Jestem ciekaw tego genialnego pomysłu do Hrabstwa. ;D No tak, ale ja na kompa mogę tylko w weekendy wchodzić, więc nie wiem, czy wypali. ;/ Tak, zrobiłem to w programie... xD Na GG mogę, a nad adminem się muszę jeszcze zastanowić Jeśli chodzi o logo OTP do podsumowań no to mógłbyś zrobić? MIk... Mam sprawę! :D Skoro jesteś adminem, to chyba mogę się zapytać, czy będzie reaktywacja Fikcji Miesiąca? Tak z ciekawości pytam No popraw mi tą tabelę! ;D Widocznie taki z Ciebie admin ;) Fikcja schodzi na psy... Ta sobie banuj. I jestem bardzo ciekawy kto taki przeze mnie odszedł... bo to takie nooo.... SMUTNE! :( xD Czyżbyś wrócił na FTP? :D Przecież jestem cały czas dostępny. Choćby i teraz xP Teoretycznie z twojej strony każdy może skopiować, co chce, poza treścią, ale wiadomo, że jak ktoś chce być oryginalny, to wymyśli własny sposób Jakąś będę ;D Zrobiłbyś mi logo do Reaktywacji Obozowiska Totalnej Porażki (Total Drama Rectivation of Encapment) ? Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń planuję zrobić druga serię tego show i chciałbym się spytać czy nie jesteś zainterosowany/na dodaniem swoich uczestników do Show. Tutaj masz adres i wszelkie informacje : Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2